


sometimes, they would

by isleofapplepies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofapplepies/pseuds/isleofapplepies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, to take Merlin's mind off his worries, Mordred would take him down to the river.<br/>Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes, they would

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aisjustrunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [A veces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945819) by [Aisjustrunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/pseuds/Aisjustrunning)



Sometimes, back in Camelot, Mordred would take Merlin’s hand unexpectedly and with a shy smile he’d lean in and say, “Let me take you somewhere."  
  
Merlin’s gaze would at first dart to Mordred’s fingers clasped around his hand and tugging gently for Merlin to follow. “Now?” he would raise his eyebrows, slightly alarmed. “Where?” Seeing endless worried thoughts flash through Merlin’s face like lightning shines in thunder clouds, Mordred would tighten his grasp on Merlin’s hand and nod.  
  
“Yes, now,” he’d say. “Before the sun sets.” He’d squint against the scorching beams of the afternoon summer sun and when he’d lower his gaze again, Merlin would eye him cautiously through a swarm of bruise coloured spots Mordred would try blink away.  
Merlin would start protesting, talk about work to be done and the king relying on his presence, and as Mordred waited patiently and tried not to hurt at the ever-present edge of distrust in Merlin’s voice, he would notice eventually, that although Merlin’s lips wouldn’t stop listing reasons and excuses, his fingers curled around Mordred’s and squeezed.  
  
That’s when they’d sneak out of the castle and Mordred would take Merlin, with all his worries and responsibilities, to a river deep in the woods. There, sitting on the grassy shore Mordred would listen to the sound of Merlin’s restless thoughts growing still and silent as he waded into the babbling waters until the currents enveloped his hips. There he stopped.  
  
Mordred would find himself unable to move from his spot on the river bank, sat next to the pile of Merlin’s clothing that had appeared there while Mordred was busy tying the horses. Now his eyes would follow the trail of warm rays of sunlight as they fell through the canopy of branches over the river and painted the skin of Merlin’s lean muscles golden. Merlin’s eyes would be closed, head tipped back as he allowed the sun to run its fingers across his body, a picture of serenity. That was when Mordred would draw his knees to his chest, arms hugging them tightly to press against the cold ache in his lungs that awoke when he watched Merlin’s whole being glow with magic that usually was restricted to his gaze.  
  
A few minutes would pass before Merlin would let out a deep breath and open his eyes again to glance over his shoulder and find Mordred watching him from a distance. He would smile, the so often strained lines of his face now smooth and gentle. “Why aren’t you here yet?” he’d ask, voice so low Mordred could barely catch the invitation over the rush of the river. He’d get up off the ground so fast his head would start spinning, and he’d nearly trip over his own feet as he pulled his boots off.  
  
Under Merlin’s unwavering gaze Mordred would continue to drop one article of clothing after another, all the time sporting a happy adoring grin, his eyes not leaving Merlin not even for a second. Merlin would smile back, turning in the water to face Mordred as he made his way towards Merlin. The water level would move with him, dipping below Merlin’s hips to reveal a trail of dark hair and then rising again above his waistline.  
  
Just as Mordred was about to step into the water Merlin would say, “Stop.” The single word would be enough to wipe the smile right off Mordred’s face and make him stand still with an uncertain expression on his face. “What?” he’d more mouth than say, the ache in his chest stretching wide.  
  
Merlin would smirk then and nod towards Mordred’s underpants. “Take those off as well.”  
  
Mordred would blink at him. His gaze would drop to the only remaining piece of clothing he was wearing, and when he’d lift his eyes again it would be with that bright smile on his lips again. Without hesitation his fingers would slip below the hem of the offending pants to tug them off, causing Merlin to laugh out loud at his eagerness.  
  
Paying no mind to the river currents that threatened to trip him as he moved through them, Merlin would take a few steps towards Mordred with one arm reaching out for him. Slipping out of his pants Mordred would take Merlin’s hand, and let himself be pulled into the cool waters of the river and the warmth of Merlin’s kiss.  
  
Sometimes, back in Camelot, love was easy to give and to receive.


End file.
